


I'll Keep Your Secret

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Hi! so... this drawing is sooo cute i just couldn't help myself: https://twitter.com/wildmaknae_/status/978216347271417856





	I'll Keep Your Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so... this drawing is sooo cute i just couldn't help myself: https://twitter.com/wildmaknae_/status/978216347271417856

"Where is it?!"

The whole dorm was in an uproar. Everyone looked more tired as usual and tempers are flaring up. A cat has been meowing long into the night causing all of them to stay awake. 

Their manager had already told them to use headphones and play some music to drown out the sound but still, the cat's meowing grew louder and louder and since the sun rose, they've been turning the entire place upside down looking for that darned cat. 

"And where the hell is Youngkyun, anyway?" Youngbin shouted from the living room. 

Everyone turned their eyes towards Taeyang. "I don't know," he replied. "I think he went for a run or something," 

"A run? Youngkyunnie?" Dawon retorted. Almost everyone didn't believe him. Even Taeyang looked unsure of himself but he just shrugged it off and slipped off to his room. 

He slid the lock shut and went straight towards his side of the bed, where a small box was lying. He opened the box and smiled. 

The cat looked up at him and gave a soft meow, lifting itself up by it's hind legs. Taeyang lifted him up gently, the brown fur felt so soft to his touch. 

"Hwiyoung-ah, we can't keep this secret forever you know," Taeyang said, cuddling him close to his chest before putting him down on the bed. 

Taeyang looked up at the clock just as it turned 9. He looked back down at the bed - the cat was gone and in it's place was Youngkyun sleeping soundly. 


End file.
